Baby
by Lara
Summary: Susan IvanovaJohn Matheson romance


Date: June 26, 1999 Author: Lara W E-mail: laraw@hgo.net Title: Baby Show: Crusade Characters: John Matheson, Julie Matheson, Susan Ivanova, Mathew Gideon, John, Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Zack Allen, Galen, Dureena. I dream the N.D. Ensign was Millesa Joan Hart, the CMO as Rosie O'Donnald, and the First officer as Brad Pitt. Disclaimer: All the characters except Julie Sophie and John Dimitri belong to me. Plot: You'll see. Rating PG (implied sex, unless you believe in the stoke) Story #1 in the Darkh Plague-Changes of Heart Series. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Intorduction 

The year is 2268. Who do you sever? It's a new age of mankind. Who are you? A 1/4 million people warped in 2500 tons of spinning metal all alone in the night. A year of joy and a year of sadness. Who do you trust? Get off Your encounter suited butts and do something. Where are you going? Do you have anything worth living for? What do you want? Babylon 5 and the EAS Excalibur our last, best hope for a cure. Crusade and Babylon 5 crews 2258 to 2267 

Galen: I tell you two tales of love lost, and love found. Of the people who know the opening lines be heart. Those who have had their lives changed be these lines and many and many more. I give this. 

Lorien: To lost love, Galen and Isabelle, Zack and Lyta, Susan and Marcus, and all true loves lost. And the loves found John and Delenn, Susan and Matheson, Mick and Lise, and all true loves love found. 

Isabelle: If there is a purpose, If there is a design, If there is a way. After I'm gone I will call to you and say your name, and send you a message, and you will know I was right. 

...Galen...Love... 

[EAS Gremlin] (N.D. Lieutenant) Captain, we are approaching Earth. (Ivanova) Jump to normal space. (N.D. Lieutenant ) Aye, sir. {Crusade style jump gate} (N. D. Lieutenant ) Pick up a hail from White Star 14. (Ivanova) On screen. (Garibaldi) Com ... Captain. (Ivanova) Michael, hello to you too. (Garibaldi) Susan, great to see you. I just wish it was in happier times. (Ivanova) Same to you. (Garibaldi) I guess you are clean up crew. (Ivanova) You mean were clean up crew. Now were to go after the Drakh. (Garibaldi) Best of Luck. 

*1 year later 

[EAS Excalibur] (Matheson) Captain picking up a ship on sensors. It's the EAS Gremlin, in command Captain Susan Ivanova. (Gideon) Hail them. (Matheson) Aye. Warning the Captain is a telepath with much hyperspace exposure. 

[EAS Gremlin] (N.D. Lieutenant ) Picking up a ship on sensors. {Beat} Holy {double beat} it's huge 1 1/4 miles long. /Susan is wearing a uniform like Matheson's\ (Ivanova {laughs}) People, pay attention none of you may ever see a ship like this one again {beat} unless you are very luck. This is the EAS Excalibur the only prototype of it's kind. (N.D. Lieutenant ) We're being hailed. (Ivanova) On screen. (First Officer ) Aye sir. 

[EAS Excalibur] (Gideon) Captain Ivanova, I presume. (Ivanova) Yes, that is correct Captain Gideon. (Gideon) May I ask you to come aboard my ship? (Ivanova) I would love to. I have heard many things about the Excalibur and rest her crew the Victory. (Gideon) Okay. Close channel. Matheson, Galleon, Chambers, Max, and Dureena, meet in the conference room. 

[EAS Gremlin] (Ivanova) You have the bridge. (First Officer) Aye. 

[EAS Excalibur] (Gideon) Captain may I introduce my crew. First off my first officer Lieutenant John Matheson. (Matheson) Hello. 'Susan, I've missed you. I thought for sure you were on Earth.' (Susan) Nice to meet you. 'Dear, I was light years away. See you later' (Gideon) Chief medical officer Sarah Chambers. (Susan) Nice to meet you. (Gideon) Mission assistants Galen, Dureena, and Max Eilerson. (Susan) Nice to meet all you. (Gideon) I must get back to the bridge, but I'm sure the Lieutenant wouldn't mine showing you around. (Matheson) I'd be honored, sir. (Gideon) Okay. {Gideon and Galen walk a way. So does Chambers and Dureena} (Gideon) Leave the love birds alone. (Galen) So you noticed that telepathic display. (Gideon) What? (Galen) Hello wasn't all they said. (Gideon) How? (Galen) You missed the Omega patch on her uniform. (Gideon) Oh, when the touched hands more was said in thought. (Galen) Want to now what? ({Normal annoyed a Galen tone}Gideon) Galen. No, I don't. 

[Matheson's quarter end of tour] (Matheson) So you like the ship? (Ivanova) Yes, John. (Matheson) Have some dinner with me please? (Ivanova) Yes, I need some R&R. (Matheson {smile}) Susan, you rat. (Ivanova) I know. {Kiss passionately} {Matheson breaks kiss} (Matheson) Maybe we shouldn't? (Ivanova) Why? (Matheson) Are we ready for the intimate of a physical relationship between telepaths? (Ivanova) I have only once known the true. Only once had that bond and for the last twenty years I never wanted to be with another telepath. {Crying} Now all I want is to know what it feels like to know the pure unspoken love of another. [Galen's ship] (Galen {whisper, mumbled}) To Susan Ivanova and John Matheson... [The next 14 words a mumbled] 

[Matheson's quarters] (Matheson) Who was this person? (Ivanova) My mother. (Matheson) I understand. I lost my sister two months before the PSI Corps was disbanded. She after 7 years on Sleeper took her own life. (Ivanova) What was her name? (Matheson {Remembering her voice, her face, her eyes}) Julie Lennea Grain-Matheson. (Ivanova) I lost my mother the same way. I was 15. She would be 70 this January. (Matheson) Julie would 28 this month. (Ivanova) I promised her three things, I'd marry a good man, Tell No One I was a telepath, and I'd love my father. I did none of them. I'm 38 and never married, I've admitted to being a telepath, and I hated my father to his dying day. (Matheson) I promised to do three things for Julie, I have also failed. I lost touch with her one week old baby, I'm let my self be scanned, and I forget to talk to her. (Ivanova) Maybe we can make things some what right. (Matheson) Okay. Stay with me. (Ivanova) I will, In mind if not on body. 

[EAS Gremlin] three months latter (Ivanova) Lieutenant you have the...{she faints} (CMO short, little, female) Captain. Get that jacket off her. Captain. (Ivanova) Huh. {She looks up} (CMO) You okay? (Ivanova) I think so. (CMO) We better go down to Medlab just in case? (Ivanova) Okay. {She starts to get up, but lowers her head.} (CMO) What's wrong? (Ivanova) I feel light-head. (CMO) Do you think you may pass out again? (Ivanova) Maybe. (CMO) If you can just sit down maybe even in your office? (Ivanova) Maybe. (CMO) Okay, let's try standing. (Ivanova) {Stands, but stumbles.} Command Chair I think. (CMO) Okay. 

*2days later 

[EAS Excalibur] (Matheson) What? (Ivanova) I'm pregnant. (Matheson) No! I never meant to get you pregnant. It was me? (Ivanova) Yes, other than that night with you I haven't been with anyone in over 6years. (Matheson) What do we do? (Ivanova) I don't know. The Excalibur doesn't need a Captain. (Matheson) I'll talk to Matthew about me becoming your first officer. 

[Matthew Gideon's office] (Matheson) Sir, I'm requesting a transfer to the EAS Gremlin. (Gideon) Why? (Matheson) Personal reasons. (Gideon) No. Give me a real reason and {beat} maybe. (Matheson) It is kind of something a mundane could never understand. (Gideon) I thought that attitude was gone with the PSI Corps. (Matheson) My wife-to-be is on the Gremlin? (Gideon) Who? (Matheson) Her Captain. (Gideon) WHAT? (Matheson) I'm the father of Captain Ivanova's baby. (Gideon) You will not be transferred. 

*4 months later* 

[EAS Gremlin] (N.D. Ensign) Captain, you look beautiful. (Ivanova) No, I look fat. (N.D. Ensign) No, You look good. How much longer? (Ivanova) 9 weeks. (N.D. Ensign) Good luck. 

[EAS Excalibur] (Matheson) Sir, I'm taking my leave. (Gideon) when and where? (Matheson) The Gremlin, I'll leave for 3 months in 5 days. (Gideon) You are a good little father, John. (Matheson) Thank you. (Gideon) Do you know what she is having? (Matheson) No, but it maybe twins. (Gideon) That's great. Will you come back? (Matheson) Maybe not. (Gideon) What? (Matheson) I may become the Gremlin's XO. (Gideon) Oh. (Matheson) Sir, it was an honor severing with you. (Gideon) And also with you. 

[EAS Gremlin] 

(Susan) Michael. (Matheson) Maybe, I was thinking John Daniel Jr. or J.D. Jr. (Susan) What about Anderi or Anderi Dimitri. (Matheson) No, Dimitr John. (Susan) Un, other way. John Dimitri Matheson. (Matheson) Yeah. (Susan) What if it is a girl? (Matheson) Annie. (Susan) Leanne. (Matheson) Sophie. (Susan) {Gasp} No, that was my mother's name. (Matheson) Wasn't Anderi your father's name. (Susan) Yes, but what if out of the blue I suggested Julie. (Matheson) Oh, I see. (Both) That's it. Julie Sophie Matheson. (Susan) Yeah, it's perfect. (Matheson) Yeah, so is this. (Susan) What? (Matheson) This. Susan Linka Ivanova will you marry me? (Susan) Yes. 

[Galen's ship] (Galen) Promise one. 

[Minbar capital city] [Delenn's office] 

(Susan) I have a favor to ask of you. (Delenn) What? (Susan) Will you be my maid of honor? (Delenn) Your getting marry? (Susan) Yes, I'm marring the baby's father. (Delenn) Then of course. {Beat} You need a ring bear? (Susan) I'd like one, but who? (Delenn) What about David? (Susan) Yes. Thanks. (Delenn) Let me get John. So you can ask him about Father of the bride. Hold on. JOHN! (Susan) Hello. (Sheridan) Susan, how are you? (Susan) Fine. {She feels what could be a contraction. She thinks dang Baxton-hicks.} (Sheridan) What is this about you getting married? (Susan) Well, about 4months after I found out about this {hand on her tummy} I decide to marry their father. (Sheridan) Twins? When are you due? It looks like soon. (Susan {smiling}) Yeah, boy/girl. And I'm due with in a week. (Sheridan) So what are the names? (Susan) John Dimitri and Julie Sophie. (Sheridan) You got in on middle names right. (Susan) Yeah. {She feels what she thinks in a contraction} I have to go can I call you later. (Sheridan) Sure Susan, bye. (Susan) Bye. [End transmission] (Susan) John, I don't feel good. (Matheson) What's wrong you in pain? (Susan) Yeah, almost as if I'm in labor. (Matheson) Want to lay down. (Susan) Maybe, it mi ...{Grimace in pain} (Matheson) You okay. (Susan) No, it's time. (Matheson) But you still have a week left. (Susan) Maybe it's false labor, but I don't think so. (Matheson) Would you prefer we go to Medlab. (Susan) Yes, you idiot. 

(CMO) John, would you like to come back with Susan? (Matheson) Yes. (CMO) Okay. Come with me. (Matheson) Susan, you doing okay. (Susan) Yes, just hold my hand. Think of un-painful things, think of our first kiss. (Matheson) 'I am. I am Suzie. Just relax Little Soul.' (Susan) 'I know.' Can I push, yet? (CMO) Yes, ready push. (Susan) 'Where am I? It's so pretty.' (CMO) Push. (Matheson) 'A farm near my home.' (Susan) 'It's relaxing.' (CMO) Okay. You have a lovely little boy. (Susan) Okay, I'm rea... (CMO) Push. (Susan) ' The water fall, the flower, the...' Something's wrong! Julie isn't okay. (CMO) Relax, Susan, take a deep breath and relax, tensing up will only endanger Julie more. (Matheson) 'Do you have a place like this?' (Susan) 'Yeah, a cabin where my family used to ski.' (CMO) Julie is okay. Great job, Susan. 

[EAS Excalibur] 

(Gideon) Receive transmission. (Matheson) Hi, Matthew. (Gideon) John, and is that the twins. (Matheson) Yeah, Julie Sophie and John Dimitri. (Gideon) They are so cute. (Matheson) Thank you, sir. I have another announcement to. (Gideon) What? (Matheson) I'm getting married. (Gideon) That is great. (Matheson) But, I need a best man. (Gideon) Who, me? (Matheson) If you will. (Gideon) Yes, I'd be honored to. (Matheson) Thank you, sir. 

[EAS Gremlin] 

(Susan) I like this dress. (Delenn) Oh, it'll be lovely. (Susan) I hope. (Delenn) Three weeks. I can't wait. (Susan) Big question, Should I invite Michael and Lise to the wedding? (Delenn) As in Michael Garibaldi. (Susan) We only know one Michael. (Delenn) Yeah, I mean my wedding you guys didn't come, but then John would of may strangled Mike. (Susan) Yeah, and I was too injured. {One tear falls down her cheek.} (Delenn) You're remembering Marcus. (Susan) Yes, I thought for sure I'd be with him or Malcolm. (Delenn) Lives change. You ask my 10 years before I got married, do you think I would have said 'In 10 years I will married a human?' (Susan) No, considering you tried to kill John once. (Delenn) You know about that. (Susan) Yes, due to one very drunk Stephen Franklin. (Delenn) Oh. Food wise, what are we doing? (Susan) I'm not sure, but I'll make sure nothing has liquor you don't know about. You tell Mick that too. (Delenn) Okay. 

The BIG day. 

(Delenn) Susan, have a piece of fruit? (Susan) I'm not hungry. (Delenn) Okay. You ready. (Susan) As I'll ever be. Do you have my mama's ring? (Delenn) Yes, I picked it up this morning. (Susan) Why? (Delenn) I knew you'd want it. (Susan) Thanks. 

[Wedding] {Here Comes the B} (Galen) We are gathered here today to witness the joyous marriage of Susan Ivanova and John Matheson. Marriage is a time of joy and love. It is a public symbol of two peoples undying love. It is a commitment not to made lightly, and one to be always keep. The ring, an unending symbol of two hearts love. Same as the gold of this ring will tarnish, hard times in Susan and John's lives will come, but as the ring can reclaim it's shine so will Susan and John's harts reclaim each other. If you agree this only then enter into marriage. Who gives this woman to be married? (Sheridan) In memory of her family I do. (Galen) If any see why Susan and John should not be joined in marriage speak now. {Beat} Susan, do you take John to be your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, in mind and in body. (Susan) I do. (Galen) John, do you take Susan to be your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, in mind and in body. (Matheson) I do. (Galen) The rings. Repeat after me. With this ring. (Susan) With this ring. (Galen) I thee wed. (Susan) I thee wed. (Galen) John Daniel Matheson. (Susan) John Daniel Matheson. (Galen) For now, Forever, For always. (Susan) For now, Forever, For always. (Galen) John, repeat after me. With this ring. (Matheson) With this ring. (Galen) I thee wed. (Matheson) I thee wed. (Galen) Susan Linka Ivanova (Matheson) Susan Linka Ivanova (Galen) For now, Forever, For always. (Matheson) For now, Forever, For always. (Galen) I now pronounce you husband and wife. [Kiss] 

[Reseption] (Mick) This is like old times, all of us... (Zack) You mean almost all of us together. (Sheridan) Yeah. (Mick) I know, Stephen would have loved to see are so beautiful. (Zack) And Londo, and Lyta. (Mick) You loved her, didn't you? (Zack) Yes, it broke my heart to hear she died. (Sheridan) I offer a toast to times passed and times to come. (Zack) Here. (Mick) Here. Also to the lovely bride and groom. 

[Off alone with Dureena (Galen) Love is the most powerful magic. It only takes 14 words for happiness and 7 words for sorrow. Remember that always my student. (Dureena) I will my master. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Quote: "Do You now what it's like when telepaths make love, Commander? You drop every defense and it's all mirrors reflecting each others feelings. Deeper and deeper until some where along the line your souls mix and it's a feeling so profound it makes you hurt. It's the only moment in a telepaths life when you no longer hear the voices." Talia Winter to Commander Sinclair in Mind War. 


End file.
